El verdadero amor de Finn
by Angely-Cristal
Summary: Finn el humano, cumple los quince años de edad. Así que para celebrarlo decide ir con su canino Jake, al hogar de su mejor amiga Marceline. Sin embargo durante su estadía en el hogar de la vampiresa, ocurre algo que hace que sus sentimientos se revuelvan. Confudiéndolo y poniendo peligro su relación con la Princesa Flama (Fic Finnceline).
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad únicamente de Pendlenton Ward.

**Pair (Pareja): **FinnXMarceline (Finnceline).

**Song: **Fragmento de Gift of a Friend (Español). La canción le pertenece a Demi Lovato.

**Rated:** T

**Warnings: **Lenguaje soez. Y escenas violentas, tales como peleas. Escenas Lime (Situaciones de tensión sexual y roces poco explícitos).

**Angely dice…** No diré mucho. A los que no leyeron este Fic antes: Solo espero que lo disfruten. A los que sí lo leyeron (Lo digo porque lo publique antes y lo borré): Espero que no les moleste que haya cambiado algunas cosas. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, espero que disfruten leyendo este Fanfic Finnceline.

**~El verdadero amor de Finn~**

**Prólogo.**

Finn el humano, un adolescente de piel blanca y tersa. Su cabellera alborotada y rubia le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros. Finn estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, acurrucado entre varias sábanas, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa. Producto de un buen sueño, probablemente había soñado con la Princesa Flama, su novia o como él la llamaba, su dama de fuego. La luz del sol se asomó por la ventana, golpeando directamente aquel rostro tan delicado y fino del humano. Finn abrió los ojos de poco a poco, jodido sol. ¿Acaso no se podía esperar un poco más? Estaba en una buena parte de su sueño, una parte donde él y su damita se casaban y vivían felices por siempre. Que infantil de su parte, pero así lo querían. No importaba cuan infantil sea a veces, ese humano siempre se encargaba de ser querido por todos los habitantes de la tierra de Ooo. Finn se sentó al borde de su cama y logro recordar que día era. Sábado, o en pocas palabras. El día en que cumplía, por fin, quince años de edad. Ya era todo un adulto, o eso creía el pequeño Finn. El rubio se quitó su pijama, que consistía en una playera blanca y unos shorts cortos de un color celeste. Se colocó su ropa habitual, que consistía en una playera celeste, unos shorts de un color azul oscuro y unas medias blancas combinadas con sus zapatillas negras. También se colocó su gorrito blanco de oso polar.

Rápidamente bajo por los escalones para saludar a su amigo del alma, Jake, un perro mágico de treinta y un años de edad. Al llegar abajo, pudo sentir el increíble ahora de unos delicioso waffles con miel. Sin embargo, lo que importaba en ese momento no era el desayuno, era que ese día había cumplido quince, y ya estaba más que listo para ser felicitado por su hermano-Hola Jake.-saludó el humano con una notable sonrisa posada en su rostro.

Jake apagó el fuego de una de las estufas y dio media vuelta-Hola Finn, parece que al fin despertaste. Sabes es tardísimo, hermanito.

– Lo sé…oye…Jake. ¿No tienes algo que decirme? –preguntó un tanto preocupado ¿Acaso su hermano solo le iba a sermonear por levantarse más tarde de lo normal? ¿Jake se había olvidado de su cumpleaños?

Jake miró el techo y negó con la cabeza – No, nada más eso hermanito… –Finn se encogió de hombros y suspiro. De la nada, se comenzó a escuchar una risa burlona, era de parte de Jake. Finn volteó a verlo, confuso por su acción. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el can ya se había acercado a él y le había golpeado ligeramente el hombro – ¡Vamos hermano! ¡¿Enserio creíste que había olvidado que hoy es tu cumpleaños?!

Finn se sonrojo levemente, esta vez sí que lo habían engañado bien gacho. Estúpido Jake, era un completo estúpido. Aun así, se encontraba feliz de que su mejor amigo no había olvidado su cumpleaños –Buena broma. Ahora sírveme una waffles que muero de hambre –pidió Finn. Mientras se acercaba rápidamente al comedor.

Jake obedeció y le sirvió unos waffles con miel, acompañados de un aromático té de hierbas. El can de pelaje amarillento se situó a su lado, observándolo con detenimiento. Su hermanito, había crecido un montón. Parecía un viejo recordando aquellos momentos en los que Finn, recién era un bebe, pero no le importaba. De vez en cuando se sentía gratificante recordar épocas pasadas.

El humano de piel blanca termino su desayuno velozmente. Tomó su sencilla mochila verde y miró a Jake con una sonrisa – ¿Qué?–preguntó el can. Al ver la sonrisa de imbécil que ponía su hermanito.

– Tenemos que ir con Marcy. No me digas que lo olvidaste…-dijo Finn, con tono molesto. Por Glob, se suponía que habían acordado con la vampiresa de ir, el día de su cumpleaños. Para componer una canción para él. Jake suspiro, lo había olvidado completamente.-Te pasas, Jake. Como sea, vámonos, no quiero que Marceline se enoje y nos dé un sermón por tardones.-el perro asintió levemente con la cabeza y salió de la casa, siendo seguido por Finn.

Beemo seguía acostado en el sofá, abrazando un almohadón esponjoso y color blanco. La máquina de videojuegos susurraba una y otra vez: "Loraine, ¿Por qué me dejaste?" Jake no comprendía como Beemo podía seguir queriendo a una gallina, que según él no tenía nada de interesante. Decidió restarle importancia y cerrar con llave la puerta. No importaba que Beemo se encontrara adentro, ya que conociéndolo se quedaría dormido hasta que llegaran.

– Oye, Finn. Eres algo extraño, sabes… –Finn alzó una ceja y apretó las correas de su mochila verde ¿Extraño? ¿Qué hay de extraño en él? –Ah…no pienses que te estoy molestando ni algo parecido. Digo que eres extraño porque estás hiendo con Marceline, en tu cumpleaños…ya sabes, en vez de pasártela con tu damita de fuego.

– ¿Enserio? –Finn miró al frente. Se encontraban cerca de la casa de Marceline, llegarían en unos diez minutos, exactamente –La verdad, es que yo no creo que sea extraño. Marceline y yo solo somos amigos y nada más. –dijo el humano sin mucho interés en el tema.

Jake lo vio de reojo –Sí, creo que tienes razón.

* * *

La casa del árbol se encontraba muy tranquila, el viento soplaba tranquilamente. Beemo se acababa de levantar. Se frotó los ojos como un niño pequeño y se sentó al borde del sofá.

– Finn, Jake ¿Están aquí? –Preguntó al no verlos alrededor– Parece que no. En fin, iré a ver a Neptor. –de un salto, Beemo cayó con gracia al suelo. Estuvo a punto de dirigirse a una de las habitaciones en particular, pero algo lo hizo detenerse.

Unos golpes bruscos vinieron detrás de la puerta. ¿A quién se le ocurre de aquella manera tan desesperada? Beemo se acercó con tranquilidad hacia la puerta, no iba a darle el gusto a la persona que estaba tocando de atenderle de inmediato. No pudo abrir, estaba cerrado con seguro. Decidió dejar de forcejear con el pestillo de la puerta y se dirigió a la ventana de al lado para ver quién era la persona que tocaba la puerta, con tanto apuro. Pero, de pronto, la puerta se volvió cenizas, como por arte de magia.

– ¡Finn~! –gritó una muchacha de tonalidad de piel, anaranjada. Sus cabellos eran, literalmente, hechos de fugo, ya que ondeaban con mucha gracia detrás de sus hombros delgados.

– ¿Princesa Flama…? –la mencionada giró su vista para ver a quien había dicho su nombre.

– Oh, Hola Beemo. –dijo la Princesa Flama al ver a la máquina de videojuegos.

Beemo vio los restos de la puerta. Ahora solo eran trozos rotos de madera, todos muy quemados. Frunció levemente el ceño y señalo acusadoramente a la Princesa del reino del fuego.

– ¡Princesa! ¡Espero que pagues por la puerta, ahora destruida! –la princesa se sonrojo levemente y asintió con la cabeza. Beemo suspiro, esa mocosa nunca iba a cambiar. La princesa comenzó a recorrer la casa del árbol. Estaba buscando algo importante, o mejor dicho a alguien importante para ella –Princesa… ¿Qué haces?

La princesa no contesto, continuo buscando, pero nada. No encontraba nada, suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió a la salida. Beemo la siguió más que ofendido ¿Acaso la PF estaba sorda o qué? –Beemo ¿Dónde está Finn? –la máquina se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde se habían metido Finn y Jake? – ¡Beemo!-grito la princesa. El mencionado se exalto, acababa de recordar que esa princesa torpe era impulsiva y sobretodo muy impaciente con lo que quiere.

– Ah…pues de seguro salió con Jake. Pero no recuerdo a donde… ¡Ah! Fue a la casa de Marceline, creo. Hace una semana acordaron en ir para componer una canción con ella. Deben estar ahí–la Princesa Flama frunció el ceño y apretó los puños levemente. ¿Marceline? ¿Acaso Finn planeaba pasar una ocasión tan especial con esa vampiresa emo?

– Ja, eso es imposible. Finn me quiere, de seguro tiene una buena explicación…–Beemo la miró con extrañez. No la había escuchado, pero con solo ver su expresión, sabía que algo malo pasaría. –Adiós Beemo, gracias. –dicho esto. La princesa desapareció en un segundo, dejando detrás de ella un rastro de llamas flameantes.

* * *

La casa de Marceline Abadeer se encontraba dentro de una cueva oscura y fría. Finn y Jake llegaron rápidamente y tocaron la puerta. Al cabo de un minuto alguien abrió lentamente la puerta, dejando escapar un rechinido espeluznante. Una vampiresa de color de piel azulada, ojos rojizos intensos y cabellos color azabache estaba frente a Finn y Jake.

– Hola Marcy. –dijo Jake. Finn por el contrario no había articulado ni una sola palabra. Se había quedado completamente hechizado viendo a Marceline. Después de todo, la vampiresa se veía muy hermosa.

Marceline Abadeer, llevaba puesto un vestido color blanco con tirantes que hacia resaltar su piel azulina. Sus cabellos extremadamente largos y de color azabache estaban amarrados por una coleta, con una cinta blanca que formaba un gracioso moño.

– ¿Finn? Finn ¿Estas bien? –preguntó la joven Abadeer.

Finn movió repetidamente la cabeza a los lados, para salir de su trance. Marceline sí que lo había sorprendido, no solo porque se veía muy guapa, sino porque también era extraño verla con aquella vestimenta. Ella jamás vestía de esa forma, con aquel vestido que irradiaba inocencia y ternura extrema.

– Eh…sí, estoy bien. Es solo que… Marcy, te ves muy linda. –dijo el humano, con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Las mejillas de Marceline comenzaron a arder y bajo levemente la mirada.

– Ah…pues, no tenía nada más que ponerme y… –Marceline volvió a alzar la vista y miró a Finn –Olvidemos eso ¿Sí? –el humano asintió con la cabeza y su sonrojo desapareció poco a poco –Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. Finn.

Finn sonrió cálidamente –Gracias, Marceline. –la vampiresa sonrió burlonamente y abrazo a Finn con mucha fuerza. Este correspondió el abrazo, al cabo de unos segundos se separaron.

* * *

_Y cuando tu esperanza se derrumba_

_Sombra en el suelo,_

_Te sientes solo_

_Cuando no sabes manera de ir de brujas_

_Y no hay tiempos perdidos llevarte a casa_

_Tú no está solo._

_El mundo viene a la vida y todo lo que es correcto_

_De principio a fin_

_Cuando tienes un amigo a tu lado_

_Que le ayuda a encontrar la belleza que posee_

_Y abre su corazón y cree en_

_El regalo de un amigo…_

Las cuerdas de su bajo-hacha, acabaron con una hermosa melodía. Finn abrió los ojos, y sonrió con dulzura a la vampiresa, quien yacía sentada en el sofá, con su instrumento musical en manos.

– ¿Qué tal quedo? –preguntó la de cabellera azabache.

– Quedo increíble, Marceline. ¿Verdad, Jake? –el humano miró de reojo a su hermano adoptivo, Jake. Este asintió con la cabeza levemente, mientras sonreía. – Hicimos una buena canción –dijo con entusiasmo, mientras se acomodaba en aquel sofá incomodo de tela roja.

Jake sintió como su estómago se revolvía. Tenía hambre…rayos, después de todo, no había desayunado, por estar pensando como un viejo, de cuanto había crecido su hermanito humano. Sin permiso de la dueña de la casa, Jake, se dirigió a la cocina rápidamente para invadir el refrigerador. Marceline sonrió de lado, parecía que Jake, jamás iba a cambiar. Finn por el contrario, se avergonzó un poco, se suponía que no debían ir por ahí, como si fuera su propia casa.

– Finn…-el mencionado vio a la vampiresa al escucharla pronunciar su nombre – ¿Me ayudas a…escribir una nueva canción…? –preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas. El humano alzo una ceja ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué su mejor amiga, se estaba sonrojando? De seguro, por nada importante. Finn asintió levemente con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios. –Pero…una canción de…amor… –la fresca sonrisa del humano se borró. No porque le había molestado lo que le pedía Marcy, sino por la incertidumbre que le causaba. ¿Marceline escribir una canción de amor? ¿Eso de verdad estaba pasando?

Finn se acarició la nuca y sonrió nerviosamente –Ah…sí, claro. No hay problemas, Marcy. –la vampiresa de piel azulina sonrió cálidamente, provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Finn. Marceline sí que era preciosa, pero lo más extraño de pensar todo eso, era que el humano no había notado su belleza hasta ese día. –Ah… ya que es la primera vez que harás una canción de amor. Tal vez deberíamos buscar palabras…iré a ver en tu estante ¿Sí? –Marcy asintió con la cabeza, mientras dejaba a un lado su bajo-hacha.

El humano se acercó al estante de libros de su mejor amiga. Parecía que le gustaba leer un montón, ya que había demasiados libros, ningún lugar estaba vacío. La mayoría de libros, eran obras románticas, eso perfecto. Podían utilizar palabras "cursis" de ahí. Marceline por otra parte, estaba viendo fijamente a Finn. Había crecido bastante, desde la primera vez que lo conoció hace cuatro años. Estaba muy cambiado, su cuerpo se había estirado y se veía mucho más maduro que antes. Es más, ahora tenían la misma altura, ella ya no podía burlarse de el por ser más enano.

– ¿Encontraste algo bueno? –preguntó. Se acercó al humano y estiro el cuello, para ver qué libro traía en manos. Finn estaba viendo un libro llamado "Romeo y Julieta" –Ah…ese no servirá mucho. Acaba mal…no me gusta. –Finn frunció el ceño, esa Marceline ya le había arruinado el final.

–Bien, entonces veremos otra. –dijo el humano, mientras volvía a colocar el libro en su lugar. Marceline pegó su cuerpo al de él, y este sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Miró de reojo a la vampiresa y trago saliva, nerviosamente –Eh… Marcy ¿Qué p-pasa?

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –preguntó distraídamente. Su cuerpo se pegó mucho más al de Finn. Alzo la mano y saco un libro que se encontraba en una parte muy alta –Solo quería sacar esto… –dijo con total naturalidad, mientras se alejaba de él. Finn se encogió de hombros, el contacto que había acabado de recibir, se sentía tan cálido. Otra extrañeza, más, ya que no era la primera vez que la tocaba o que ella lo tocaba a él. Tal vez, solo tal vez, el humano estaba enfermo o cansado.

Finn vio a Marceline alejarse con un libro en manos, decidió seguirla. Corrió hacia ella con intención de cogerla de los hombros y pegarle un pequeño susto. Esta al sentir los pasos del humano acercarse voltea con una sonrisa burlona. De pronto, Finn, en un momento de torpeza. Cae bruscamente, sin darse cuenta, que cae encima de Marceline. La vampiresa de piel azulina se golpeó levemente la cabeza.

-Mierda… ¡Finn eres un idi…-se detuvo al poner atención en la posición que estaba. Finn estaba encima de ella, el rostro del rubio se encontraba completamente sonrojado. Y la Reina de los vampiros se puso igual casi al instante-O-oye…quítate me incomodas.-dijo Marcy, desviando levemente la mirada. No quería ver a Finn, sentía que si lo hacía se pondría mucho más roja de lo que se encontraba.

Los preciosos orbes azulinos de Finn miraron el rostro de Marceline. Jamás lo había notado hasta ese día, pero la vampiresa era muy hermosa. Inconscientemente, el rubio acaricio los cabellos negros azabache de la Reina de los vampiros.

Marceline abrió los ojos como platos al sentir como acariciaban delicadamente sus cabellos sedosos –¡Finn! ¡¿Qué h…haces? –preguntó a gritos. Su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo.

– Ah…l-lo siento, Marcy. Es solo que…olvídalo. No quise molestar… –Finn comenzó a levantarse, una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en su rostro y el sonrojo de sus mejillas iba en aumento.

Marceline frunció los labios –Lo siento… –Finn alzo una ceja y antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió como alguien lo cogía del brazo. Era su mejor amiga. Marceline. La vampiresa lo cogió con fuerza del brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella. Con su mano libre, acaricio la mejilla del humano y sonrió melancólicamente –Lo siento…-volvió a decir, antes de hacer lo que se proponía.

La Reina de los Vampiros apretó el brazo de Finn. Y acercó su rostro al del rubio, plantándole un tierno beso en los labios. Finn abrió los ojos como platos, parecían salirse de orbita. ¿Era real aquello que pasaba en ese momento? ¿Lo era? ¿Marceline Abadeer lo estaba besando? Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Y lo peor de todo, era que le gustaba el sabor de sus labios. Sabor a manzana. La fruta prohibida. Al momento de separarse, Finn seguía viendo a Marceline con incredulidad. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso le gustaba a la vampiresa?

–Marcy… –la vampiresa de orbes rojizos, coloco un dedo sobre los finos y delgados labios del humano. Finn se sonrojo levemente.

–Solo es una broma. Solo eso –dijo Marcy con una sonrisa burlona, como si nada de eso hubiese pasado. Finn se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar eso ¿Acaso solo lo estaba molestando? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? –De seguro te preguntaras "¿Qué clase de broma es esa?" ¿Verdad?

– Ah…yo… –un ruido estruendoso lo interrumpió. Era la puerta de la casa de la vampiresa. Esta se había roto en pedazos – ¡¿Que mierda?! –Finn se levantó del suelo rápidamente y vio hacia el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver a una persona muy conocida para él.

La Princesa Flama, se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos pardos destellaban con furia y firmeza. Sus puños estaban cerrados y temblaban levemente. Su cabello de fuego resplandecía con mucha más intensidad que días anteriores.

–Te voy a matar… –susurro la Princesa Flama mientras desviaba su vista para ver con enojo a la Reina de los Vampiros.

* * *

**Angely dice… **Bueno, aquellos que leyeron este Fic antes, pues se preguntaran que ocurrió. Porque lo saque y todo eso. Es sencillo, resulta que mi manera de escribir infringía las normas del Fanfiction. Así que lo borré, cuando quise volver a reescribirlo todo correctamente. Me entere de que mi queridísimo primo, perdió el USB donde se hallaba guardado. Al cabo de unos meses logró encontrarlo, gracias a Dios, resulta que se encontraba en casa de alguna tía suya. Y bien, luego de pensarlo un largo rato (Meses), decidí volver a reescribirlo, pero como se habrán dado cuenta. De una manera diferente, solo espero que no les moleste. Ya que haré unos cuantos cambios. Gracias, por tomarse un tiempo por leer el Fic y esto. Espero que dejen sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz TT^TT.


	2. Capítulo 1: Terminamos

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Pendlenton Ward.

**Pairing:** Finn and Marceline (Finnceline)

**Rated:** T

**Warnings:** Lenguaje soez. Y escenas violentas, tales como peleas. Escenas Lime (Situaciones de cierta tensión sexual y roces poco explícitos).

**Angely dice…** Sé que demore, por lo tanto ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. Pero bueno los exámenes bimestrales acabaron, por fin, y mi colegio me regalo (Al menos) una semana de descanso, aunque no solo a mí, claro. En fin, sin más preámbulos, aquí está el primer capítulo.

**~El verdadero amor de Finn~**

**Capítulo 1: Terminamos.**

—Oigan ¿Qué hacen par de torpes?… —preguntó Jake al momento que salía de la cocina con un tazón rojo en sus patas delanteras—Uau, tu novia ardiente está aquí Finn ¿Ya te diste cuenta?

Finn frunció el entrecejo, mientras veía a su hermano perruno. ¿Acaso el canino lo creía un idiota? ¡¿Quién no se hubiera dado cuenta que una princesa hecha de fuego yacía ahí?! El humano suspiro y desvió su vista hacia Marceline. Esta se encontraba más que molesta.

—Eh…Marcy…

Marceline se levantó del suelo, aliso su hermoso vestido blanco y formó puños con sus propias manos.

—Oye Flamita, no deberías invadir así la casa de las personas —replicó la vampiresa de mil años de edad.

La princesa Flama bufó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No quiero oír "buenos consejos" de una tonta desequilibrada como tú, además… —formó una bola de fuego con su mano derecha—"Invadí" tu casa por una buena razón.

—Perfecto, ¿se podría saber cuál es esa razón? —preguntó Marceline con burla.

Finn se levantó, y acomodó su mochila verde. Jake se acercó a su hermano humano y sin que la vampiresa y la princesa se percataran de ello. Ya, junto a él, le preguntó con cautela que estaba ocurriendo a lo que Finn solo respondió negando la cabeza repetidas veces. Después de todo, el tampoco comprendía con exactitud lo que ocurría. Solo de algo estaba seguro, y era que si Jake y él no separaban a Flama de Marceline entonces ocurriría un desastre.

—Quieres quitarme a mi novio, emo estúpida ¿No es así? —Finn y Jake abrieron los ojos como platos. Marceline bufó y se llevó las manos a la cadera—Respóndeme.

—No, no es así. Te encuentras muy equivocada, Finn y yo solos amigos. —respondió cortantemente la vampiresa de piel azulada.

Finn se sonrojo levemente, arrugo los labios y desvió la mirada lentamente. Así que "Solo amigos". Un momento, se suponía que eran solo eso, ¿Qué esperaba que dijera? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y se golpeó las mejillas con la palma de sus manos.

—Que tonto… —susurro, aun con un leve sonrojo formado en sus mejillas.

—Finn, ¿Por qué? —El humano alzó una ceja, preguntándose a que se refería su novia— ¡¿Por qué te besaste con esta zorra?!—preguntó a gritos mientras señalaba a Marceline. La bola de fuego que había formado con una de sus manos se volvió más intensa y llameante.

Finn miró de reojo a Marceline, y esta sonrió de lado burlonamente.

—Eh… yo…no lo sé.

—Ya te lo dije, cara de vela. Solo somos amigos y si nos besamos fue porque…porque…

La Princesa Flama le lanzó la bola de fuego a Marceline, pero esta logró esquivarla justo a tiempo. La bola de fuego cayó en el suelo alfombrado, rápidamente se propago por los alrededores. Tenían que salir de allí, antes de que el fuego se volviera mucho más pesado y no les permitiera respirar con facilidad.

—Oye… ¡¿Estás loca o simplemente no tienes cerebro?! —gritó Marceline, cubriéndose la nariz para que el humo no le dificulte la respiración, aunque eso no era necesario. Ya que estaba muerta y no necesitaba respirar.

Finn corrió hacia Marceline y la cogió de la muñeca.

—Marcy, no es momento para que peleen, ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —Finn vio de reojo a su amigo perruno, quien estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Vaya que Finn se preocupaba por esa dientona— ¡Jake salgamos de aquí!

—Ah… sí ¡Sí, hermano! —Jake, el perro de pelaje amarillento, salió corriendo después de Marceline y Finn.

La Princesa Flama se quedó en su lugar, viendo como Finn salía con Marceline, tomándola delicadamente de la mano. ¿Es que acaso a su novio no le interesaba que podía ocurrir con ella, sino que más bien se preocupaba por esa estúpida emo? Pequeñas lágrimas de lava brotaron de los ojos de la princesa, Finn la estaba engañando. Ya no la quería, su dulce y amoroso humano ya no la quería. Entonces… si iba a ser de esa manera tenía que, al menos, enfrentarse a aquella que se dedicó a separarlo de Finn. Le iba a dar su merecido a Marceline. Flama salió de la casa, sin importarle el desastre que había provocado en la casa de la vampiresa. Al salir fuera de la casa pudo apreciar con mayor claridad como el humo grisáceo salía por las ventanas. La casa entera no se encontraba en llamas, por suerte, pero la parte baja sí. Flama sonrió de lado, y buscó con la mirada a su novio a la emo idiota.

Finn, Marceline y Jake se encontraban jadeando. Estaban a unos cuantos metros de la salida de la cueva, no podían salir completamente puesto que el sol hubiera podido dañar a Marcy. Jake observó de reojo como Flama se acercaba a ellos, la princesa se veía amenazante. Las lágrimas de lava que le brotaban por aquellos ojos pardos la hacían lucir aterradora. Marceline se enderezó y formó puños con sus manos. No le iba a dar miedo una niñita celosa.

—Vamos que esperas ¡¿Quieres pegarme, no es así?! —La princesa asintió con la cabeza, en son de burla—Estas de suerte ¡Yo también quiero golpearte, cara de vela! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió incendiar mi casa?!

— ¡¿Y a ti como se te ocurrió quitarme a mi novio?! —contratacó la princesa, mostrándole los dientes.

—Oye… ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? Si sigues con lo del beso, entonces te diré que solo fue un accidente, fue algo que no debió ni volverá a pasar ¿Feliz?

—No, aún no. Vaya Marceline Abadeer, ¿enserio crees que dejare esto así nada más? —preguntó Flama con sorna. Formó dos bolas de fuego con ambas manos y sonrió de lado—Te voy a quemar, maldita.

Marceline frunció el ceño. Se quitó con total suavidad el moño que agarraba todo su cabello en una larga coleta y la tiró al suelo. Sus cabellos azabaches comenzaron a oscilar gracias a la suave brisa del viento. Sus ojos rojizos dejaron ver un hermoso brillo en ellos. Estaba molesta y solo existía una forma de desquitarse. La Princesa Flama dio vueltas alrededor, aun con las dos bolas de fuego formadas a través de sus manos. Su largo vestido anaranjado rozaba el suelo rocoso y lo volvía de un color negro carbonizado. Fue entonces, cuando de la nada, Flama lanzó con gran fuerza y habilidad las bolas de fuego, directamente al rostro de Marceline. La vampiresa desapareció, lo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes. La princesa trago saliva y volvió a formar dos bolas de fuego con sus manos. Marceline apareció detrás de ella, como si se tratase de un fantasma, y le propino un golpe en la cabeza con uno de sus puños.

— ¡Marcy! —gritó Finn al ver a la vampiresa golpear a su hermosa princesa—Basta ¡No hagan estupideces!—el humano iba a coger a Marceline del brazo, pero su hermano Jake lo detuvo.

—Finn, no intervengas. Podrías salir lastimado en una pelea de esas dos…

—Ya lo sé, pero simplemente no puedo dejar que hagan tonterías —Jake aflojo el agarre, y en esa oportunidad, Finn se zafó de su agarre— ¡Oigan deténganse!

Flama levantó la vista y se agarró la cabeza. Maldita vampiresa, ¿Cómo había conseguido golpearla? Los ojos pardos de la princesa se abrieron al ver a Marceline parada frente a ella, una de las manos de la vampiresa se encontraba lastimada. Además era de un color grisáceo y opacaba, casi totalmente, su piel azulina. Claro, era natural, la princesa se encontraba hecha de fuego y a pesar de que perdiera la pelea contra Marceline no iba a importar demasiado, puesto que también le haría daño a ella. Aunque sea inconscientemente. Marceline alzó la rodilla hasta la altura de su abdomen, era más que obvio que le daría una patada en el rostro a Flama. Pero nunca llegó a hacerlo.

—Marcy, ya detente, por favor. No quiero que ninguna de las dos se haga daño. No quiero… —la respiración de Finn era agitada, el humano tenía a Marceline tomada de la mano. Ya era la segunda vez que el humano la cogía de la mano con tanta suavidad.

Flama agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para que sus lágrimas de lava no se escaparan. No iba a llorar en frente de esa maldita emo, ni de Finn, un tonto humano que se había atrevido a engañarla.

—Ya basta…es suficiente…te odio…te odio… —Finn y Marceline miraron completamente extrañados a Flama—Finn, no puedo creer que te atrevieras a hacerme algo así. Aunque ya lo sabía, cuando provoque el incendio…ni siquiera te preocupaste de mi seguridad. Solo te ocupaste de poner a Marceline a salvo…

Finn se acercó a Flama, y trató de acariciarle la mejilla. Pero fue en ese momento que recordó que si lo hacía podría salir lastimado.

—No lo hice porque sabía que estarías bien, princesa. Tú eres del elemento fuego así que no había necesidad de preo…

— ¡Cállate~! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Tú no me quieres! —Marceline rodó los ojos, por Glob, ¿acaso iba a ser una escenita en ese momento?— ¡Te preocupas más por esa vampiresa idiota que por mí! ¡No me quieres! Y yo…yo no estoy para aguantar tus tonterías, Finn…

Finn abrió los ojos como platos, ¿tonterías? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

—Princesa…no compren…

—Terminamos. No quiero tener algo que ver contigo, nunca más. —los ojos de Finn parecieron salirse de orbita. Flama apretó los puños, seguía con la cabeza gacha. No iba a alzarla, no quería ver a Finn ni a Marceline.

Marceline sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco. Era extraño. Cualquier persona, ser vivo, o incluso un demonio se pondría algo incómodo con el rompimiento de una pareja en frente suyo. Pero no, ella no lo sentía así. De alguna manera se sentía…gratificante.

—Eh…no, no quiero eso. No quiero terminar contigo…te quiero, te amo, Princesa —Flama se cubrió la boca, sino lo hacia lo más probable era que hubiese gritado de dolor, un dolor que sentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, de sus sentimientos—Te amo, princesa.

—Cállate, Finn. Cállate, por favor. Solo me iré y olvidaremos que todo esto pasó. Que nos conocimos…de todo, nos olvidaremos de todo…

—No ¡No quiero! ¡No…! —el humano fue interrumpido por un golpe que resonó por toda la cueva. Aquel sonido no solo lo había escuchado tan de cerca, sino que también sintió el dolor y los sentimientos que trasmitía. Exacto, le habían tirado una bofetada.

La Princesa flama tenía los ojos hinchados, y gotas de lava rodaban por sus mejillas. La mejilla de Finn, se volvió pesada y rojiza. Además de que comenzó a arderle con una fuerza descontrolada, sin embargo, eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. No quería que la princesa dejara de estar a su lado, él estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Flama desvió la mirada rápidamente y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Ni ella misma podía creer lo que había hecho, había golpeado a Finn. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero se había prometido así misma que lo último que deseaba era hacerle daño al humano rubiecito. Se cubrió la boca y salió rápidamente de ahí. Dejando solo un rastro de fuego intenso…

* * *

Finn llegó a la casa del árbol, arrojo con violencia su mochila verde y se cubrió los ojos.

—Hermanito… —susurro Jake al momento que cogía a Finn del hombro, para tratar de reconfortarlo.

—Jake…suéltame ahora —pidió el humano, cortantemente.

El can de pelaje amarillento obedeció sin protestar, bajando la mirada. Finn subió con rapidez hacia arriba, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Todo, todo lo que había ocurrido era por culpa de Marceline, pero no tenía el coraje para decirle todo lo que se merecía. Se regañaba a si mismo por ello.

—Esto…esto es horrible —unas pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas brotaron de sus ojos azulinos.

Finn se tiró boca arriba en su mullida cama, y se quitó el gorrito de oso polar que llevaba puesto. Sus rubios cabellos le llegaban hasta los hombros, y comenzaron a rozarle con suavidad sus mejillas sonrosadas. Trago saliva y se mordió el labio inferior. Su corazón aguardaba muchos sentimientos confusos. Odio, desesperación, tristeza, eran demasiados como para describirlos con simples palabras huecas. Además de que había comenzado todo ese embrollo por la culpa de su amiga vampiresa. Si tan solo ella no lo hubiese besado…si tan solo no hubiese posado sus suaves y frescos labios sobre los de él. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron aún más, así que se las golpeó con las palmas de sus manos. Recordar aquel beso era incómodo, aunque no iba a negar que también muy hermoso.

—Creo que fui algo rudo con Jake… —dijo entre susurros. Tenía razón, había sido muy rudo con su hermano, y este solo deseaba ayudarlo. Tenía que disculparse, sin embargo lo haría más tarde puesto que en ese momento no se encontraba de ánimos para hacerlo.

El sueño se apoderó del humano y este quedó tendido en su mullida cama. Con cada uno de sus mechones rubios rozándole las mejillas.

* * *

Marceline ató todos sus cabellos negros azabaches en una cola de caballo. Traía puesta una playera sin mangas, de color negra y unos shorts blancos con encaje rosa. Suspiro y estrujo las sábanas blancas que yacían sobre la mitad de su cuerpo.

—No puedo creer que tenga que estar en un lugar como este… —dijo soltando otro suspiro, mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Las paredes eran de un color tenue rosa, al igual que el suelo de cerámica. La cama donde se encontraba era blanca, al igual que los cojines. Unos cuantos peluches de colores pasteles decoraban la cabecera de la cama. Más que ternura le causaban escalofríos a la vampiresa.

De repente, la puerta de madera se abrió lentamente, dejando escapar un rechinido molesto.

— ¿Cómo amaneció, señorita Abadeer? —dijo una voz conocida. Era Mentita, el mayordomo de la Dulce Princesa, su "archienemiga".

La vampiresa sonrió de lado, se quitó las sábanas de manera infantil y cruzó los brazos.

—Muy bien, gracias, Mentita. Pero sabes… hay algo que me ha estado molestando un poco.

— ¿Qué es señorita Abadeer? —preguntó confuso el mayordomo, según recordaba parecía estar todo en orden.

—Verás… cada vez que la princesita se levanta hay sirvientes esperándola, y ayudándola a que se cambie ¿No es así? —Mentita asintió con la cabeza—Entonces ¿Por qué nadie me ayuda a cambiarme? Es más, ¿Por qué no hay ropa en el armario? Mi casa acaba de ser incendiada por una estúpida celosa, casi lo pierdo todo. Se supone que mientras mi hogar está en reparaciones la Dulce Princesita me tiene que brindar una buena atención ¿Verdad?

Mentita asintió con la cabeza nuevamente, solo que esta vez fue más rápido. Justo cuando iba a decirle algo a la vampiresa, una mano delicada y gentil se posó sobre su hombro. La vampiresa de piel azulada chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto. Mentita dio media vuelta para ver quién era, aunque resultaba más que obvio. Era la Dulce Princesa.

—Mentita, puedes retirarte, yo me encargare de nuestra muy "agradable" visita —dijo con dulzura, apenas se podía notar el veneno que acompañaban a su hermosa voz.

El mayordomo de caramelo asintió con la cabeza. Les dedico una reverencia a la vampiresa y a su princesa, y se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Marceline, no quieras hacerte la graciosa. O al menos fingir que eres de la realeza —reprochó la princesa apenas sintió como la puerta se cerraba.

—De hecho, rosadita. Soy de la realeza, ya sabes… por lo de "Reina de los Vampiros" ¿Qué parte de "Reina de los vampiros" es la que no entiendes? —preguntó con evidente burla.

La dulce princesa se aproximó a la cama y se sentó al borde de ella. Aliso con total delicadeza las arrugas de su vestido y suspiro. Perfecto, solo eso le faltaba, tener que tratar con una vampiresa tan inmadura como Marceline Abadeer. Y todo por culpa de la princesa Flama. Si no fuera por esa insensata, Marceline no tendría que quedarse con ella. Lo peor es que no sabía la historia "completa". Solo sabía que la Princesa Flama se había presentado en casa de Marcy, incendió su casa y punto. Nada más.

—Como sea, necesito preguntarte algo, Marceline —la vampiresa arqueó una ceja—Exactamente ¿Qué ocurrió para que Flama incendiara tu casa? Debiste de hacerle algo muy, muy malo ¿Qué fue?

Marceline se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada. La dulce princesa arqueó una ceja.

—Pues… verás… Finn estaba en mi casa, y yo quise hacerle una broma…

—Ok, ¿Qué broma fue esa? —preguntó insistentemente la princesa, ya que se percataba que de alguna manera la reina de los vampiros se estaba demorando en brindarle una explicación.

—Pensé que sería divertido, si Finn y yo nos… —se mordió el labio inferior, ¿debía decirle a la cara de chicle? ¿Por qué? Esa princesita que siempre seguía las reglas no era su amiga, ni nada. ¿Por qué tendría que contarle acerca de su vida privada?

—Finn y tú ¿Qué más? —la dulce princesa ya comenzaba a impacientarse aún más. Algo malo había ocurrido para que Flama incendiara la casa de Marceline, y quería saber que era a toda costa.

—Pues… —la vampiresa tomó aire y formó dos puños con sus manos— ¡Finn y yo nos be…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban Marceline y la princesa se abrió de golpe. Una figura regordeta se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, junto a este se encontraba una figura más alta y delgada. Eran Finn y Jake.

—Princesa… necesito hablar con… —el humano se sonrojo levemente al ver que la princesa se encontraba acompañada, y para colmo acompañada de la vampiresa—Eh… no sabía que…

—Oh, Finn olvide comentarte, Marceline se va a quedar en mi palacio… ya que su casa se incendió. Ya mande a varios de mis sirvientes a que le hicieran reparaciones en su casa, pero justo en este momento Marceline me iba a decir la razón del porque tu novia incendio su casa.

Finn se sonrojo aún más, así que oculto su rostro con sus manos. La princesa al ver su reacción, se interesó aún más en saber que había ocurrido. Jake por otra parte, observó de reojo a su hermano. El can tampoco sabía que había ocurrido en casa de Marcy, pero se encargaría de saberlo de una forma u otra. Después de todo, no debía de ser tan malo ¿O sí?

—Oigan… Bonibelle, Jake… déjenme a solas con Finn, por favor.

— ¿Qué? No, es que… me ibas a contar la causa del porque…

Marceline frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, intimidando un poco a la dulce princesa. Jake trago saliva y sin rechistar salió disparado de la habitación. Finn trató de salir también, pero la princesa lo cogió dulcemente de la mano, impidiéndole hacerlo.

—Vas a hablar con Marceline ¿No es así? —Finn miró de reojo a la vampiresa y asintió con la cabeza—Bien, pero terminen rápido.

Finn y Marceline quedaron solos en la habitación. Marceline se acomodó la coleta de caballo a un lado y se acercó intimidantemente al humano. Era hora de decirle lo que pasaba por su mente, tenía que explicarle al humano porque lo había besado. Cualquier explicación servía por el momento…

* * *

**Angely dice… **Espero que les haya gustado. También espero que por estar teniendo una semanita libre de escuela, pueda actualizarlo más rápido. Como sea, gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews que me llenan de inspiración. Besos~


End file.
